


Inefable

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Crowley siempre le había molestado que el ángel utilizase la palabra inefable cuando discutían sobre cualquier cosa. Nunca sabía como replicarle. Le era imposible hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inefable

\- Inefable –dijo Azirafel  mirándole con tranquilidad-. Era inefable.

A Crowley siempre le había molestado que el ángel utilizase la palabra inefable cuando discutían sobre cualquier cosa. Nunca sabía como replicarle. Le era imposible hacerlo. Las palabras adecuadas nunca llegaban a él y estaba seguro de que existían, Azirafel le replicaba

“Es inefable”. Al principio, cuando decía eso, Crowley se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una réplica, sin mucho éxito. Y de reojo siempre podía ver el rostro de Azirafel que relucía de orgullo al ver que le había dejado sin palabras. Tras un tiempo dejó de intentar contestarle cuando utilizaba esa palabra.

Cambió de táctica, ser él el primero en utilizarla. Pero desgraciadamente para él, el ángel sí sabía como replicarle. “No puedes utilizar esa palabra como te venga en gana” le dijo una vez “a eso se le llama libre albedrío, no inefabilidad. Aunque es cierto que el libre albedrío ayuda a que se dé la inefabilidad en su globalidad, pero es distinto. No puedes utilizar esa palabra como quieras” Se le quedaron los ojos como platos y no pudo decir nada más porque después de eso, Azirafel utilizó esa palabra, y ya no pudo decir nada más. Como siempre.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión le había sabido a gloria. Y quería volver a escucharla de sus labios. Sonrió tontamente y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- La inefabilidad en su totalidad sólo la puede entender Dios, querido  –le contestó acurrucándose en sus brazos-. Yo sólo sé que es inefable.

\- Me gusta –susurró besándole la frente-. Entonces, ¿el que tuviésemos sexo estaba dentro del plan inefable?

\- Sí Crowley, sí.

\- Me gusta… -repitió.

\- Y a mí querido, a mí también me gusta.

Crowley se acomodó en la cama y se aseguró de que Azirafel también estuviese cómodo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí. Y si era inefable, como bien decía el ángel, ninguno de los dos debía sentirse mal por haber estado con un ángel, o un demonio, respectivamente. Si era el plan inefable, estaba justificado.

\- ¿Y está dentro del plan inefable que esto se repita? –preguntó, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

\- Por supuesto, pero no ahora querido.

\- Adoro el plan inefable.

**Author's Note:**

> Este libro me marcó cuando lo leí, y los fics que escribí siempre han tenido un toque de humor que jamás pensé que se me daría bien. Por lo que, pese al tiempo, he decidido subirlos aquí.


End file.
